Neko Life
by ultimatechild
Summary: Follow the life of Takehada Gin, one of the few remaining nekomata, as he meets a devil, the ones who were responsible for the death of almost all nekomatas. Will he set aside his anger for the devils or will he become enemies with them? Indefinite WIP
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Kuoh. Takehada Gin was strolling the shopping district for searching for some food that he could eat. He was wearing a white long-sleeved polo where the top two buttons were open, black pants and black shoes.

"Man, I'm hungry…. I need to find a job or else I would die from hunger."

While he was looking at some shops he found a couple enjoying their time together. The boy has short brown hair and light brown eyes. He is wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, black jeans and white rubber shoes. The girl has long black hair and purple eyes. She is wearing a summer dress and some sandals. Gin felt something ominous from the two especially the girl. He decided to follow them in order to see what will happen.

When the couple reached the park they went near a fountain. No one was nearby. Gin was hiding behind some bushes. He saw the girl whispering something to the boy then she transformed her clothes into a kinky leather outfit and sprouted black wings. The boy was shocked and at the same time turned on due to the revealing clothing the girl was wearing. The winged girl summoned a spear made of light and threw it to the boy. The boy was impaled in his stomach by the spear of light and bled out.

"Please do not hate me. Hate God for putting that weapon inside you." The fallen angel said.

Gin was shocked at the turn of events and he could not move in time to save the boy. Gin revealed his white tail and ears to confront the fallen angel.

"Who are you?" She asked Gin.

"I knew something was amiss when I saw the two of you."

The fallen angel saw Gin's white tail and ears.

"A nekoshou! How are you alive?! I thought the devils killed almost all of your kind!" She exclaimed with venom in her voice.

"Well you thought wrong. Why did you kill that kid?"

"That is nothing of your concern boy. Since you decided to spy on us, then you should be eliminated as well!" The fallen angel said while creating a light spear and throwing it to Gin.

"Wha-" The fallen angel was surprised when Gin disappeared and reappeared behind the fallen angel.

Gin kicked the fallen angel's head and sent her flying to the ground making a crater. Before he could follow up his attack a magic circle appeared before him and it revealed a beautiful red haired woman.

"Tch. Devils." Gin clicked his tongue.

"I'll make you pay for-" Before the fallen angel finished her sentence she saw the redhead and clicked her tongue.

"I'll be back for you." She said before flying off into the darkness.

Before Gin departed he was confronted by the red haired beauty.

"Were you the one who killed Issei?"

"I have no obligation to answer to you devil." Gin said with malice.

"What did I do to you? We only just met."

"You devil scum are really blind. You only focus on what is beneficial for you. Not even thinking about the lives of others."

"We are not like that. We are slowly trying to make peace with other factions."

"Yeah whatever. I'm leaving." Gin said while turning his back on the devil and started walking away.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Gin woke up in his worn down apartment and slowly got ready for his newly found work.

"Phew working part-time is hard. I'm just barely making it past my needs." Gin said as he walked out of the family restaurant he was working.

"Now what to eat for dinner later…" He thought as he walked through the park.

"This was when I saw that fallen angel and that kid… That kid must have been reincarnated into a devil seeing that the woman from yesterday came here as well."

Seeing the atmosphere turning dangerous he immediately went into hiding to see what is happening. He saw near the fountain the kid from yesterday and a man wearing a coat and a fedora, which is another fallen angel. Gin stayed hidden since he sensed that kid has already been reincarnated and thinking that his master may also be nearby. The kid went unconscious after taking a light spear to the chest. A magic circle appeared beside the kid and revealed a group of people. It was composed of the red haired woman, a voluptuous woman whose raven hair was tied down to a long ponytail, a small and petite blonde girl, and a tall and thin blonde haired boy. They all seem to be wearing the Kuoh high school uniform.

'Hmmm… So the devils mainly control the school huh. Better not pass there too often.'

After having a small conversation, the fallen angel left after saying his name, which is Dohnaseek.

The devils were about to leave with the kid, until the small child turned to face the position where I was hiding.

'Shit! That child saw me… wait, looking closely, she also a nekomata. Damn it.'

The child talked to the redhead for a bit before they all departed.

"Weird, I thought that devil would have exposed my position. But instead, she just ignored me."

* * *

 **Next Day**

"Another day of just eating ramen. When would my days get any better." Gin said when he was going home after his shift.

When he reached his apartment, he can't shake off this feeling that he is being watched. Thinking that it might be an enemy, he ran away as fast as he could without showing his powers. When he finally lost the stalker, he slowly went back to his apartment, carefully sensing for any suspicious individuals. When he returned to his room, he changed his clothes and went to sleep.

Gin woke up in the middle of the night annoyed because he sensed a stray devil nearby. He changed his clothes and went outside. He headed to an abandoned warehouse and entered inside.

"Hm? What's this? A cat wants to play with me?" The stray devil showed herself.

The stray has an upper body of a naked human female while its lower body has a tail and its stomach has a cavity filled with razor sharp teeth. Overall looking like a centaur.

"I don't have time playing with you stray devil."

"You just had to disturb my sleep. Now it's time for you to pay the price." Gin said while revealing his nekomata features and summoning his swords, Cocytus and Hellbringer.

The Cocytus is an ice sword that can freeze objects and organisms alike. It gives off a chilling aura.

The Hellbringer is a fire sword that can easily melt through most metals. It gives off a burning aura and it has the same design as the Cocytus.

He slashed the stray's legs freezing them making her immobile.

"Gahh… You'll pay for that. Once I'm out of this fucking mess, I'll tear your body limb from limb and enjoy eating your body. I haven't tasted cats before but today will be the first." The stray said while licking her lips.

"Not this time devil scum." Gin said while slashing her torso with Cocytus freezing her whole body.

"Say goodbye to your life. Hell Storm." Gin unleashed a flaming vortex from Hellbringer and it consumed the frozen body of the devil reducing it to ashes.

"Well that's done. Time to go back to sleep."

Turning around he saw the red haired devil and her servants along with newly reincarnated kid. They stared in awe at what just happened a while ago.

Gin who was not interested in them slowly walked outside. Until the red haired devil spoke up.

"You…. You were the one who I met during the time I reincarnated Issei. What are you doing here?"

"Are you blind? Can't you see that I just defeated that stray devil."

"Are you two the same species as Koneko?" She said as she pointed to the small child.

"Yes, I am also a nekomata. I don't know why she is your servant. Did you just force her to be you servant you freaking devil?"

The redhead almost irritated answered "No, I did not force I offered her to be a devil after she was abandoned."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Gin said as he continued walking home.

"Wait!" The redhead said.

"What is it now?"

"My name is Rias Gremory of the Gremory household. I want to ask you if you want to be a part of my peerage?"

"Seriously? Can't you see that I hate you devils. You were the ones who killed almost every single nekomata just because a single nekomata just went stray. I won't forgive you devils for what you have done." Gin said with hate to Rias.

"But… Rias buchou is a nice person she isn't like the other devils." The kid named Issei said.

"Well, good for you that you have such a nice and caring person but that doesn't change the fact that she is a devil."

"Now if there is nothing more to discuss, I'll be going home now." Gin said as he walked home leaving Rias and her servants in the warehouse.

When Gin arrived at home he immediately went straight to his ragged bed and slept without changing his clothes.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Gin woke up and got ready for work even though he was exhausted from last night. He worked on the family restaurant trying to concentrate on his job. When his shift ended he immediately changed his clothes and went out of the restaurant. As he was nearing his apartment he jumped to the right making the light spear thrown to him miss.

"I believe we have some unfinished business nekomata." The black haired fallen angel said as she summoned another light spear.

Gin tried to summon his swords but he could not because he was too exhausted from his fight last night. He decided to use his fists to fight.

"Come on cat let's finish this." She said as she charged into Gin

"Is that all you got."

Gin appeared behind her and kicked her upwards and delivering an axe kick downward sending the fallen angel to the ground. He decided to finish this quickly to conserve his energy but before he finished her he felt a sharp pain in his chest and saw that he was hit by a spear of light. Gin coughed up blood and fell to the floor.

"Hahaha. Do you think I'm stupid enough to challenge you without any support?" She said as a petite blonde haired fallen angel wearing a Gothic Lolita styled dress went beside her.

"When I first fought you I already noticed that you were strong enough to beat me and when I challenged you earlier I can't help but notice that you were exhausted and that gave us the chance to kill you here and now."

"Mittelt, let's go we have to get ready for the extraction of that nun's Sacred Gear."

The two fallen angels left leaving a barley conscious Gin bleeding on the street.

As Gin was about to pass out he saw silhouettes of two women staring at him.

"He…. useful…. rook."

"…. need…. training…. behave"

Those were the words Gin heard before he passed out.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **For those who don't get much of the story. My character's name is Masahiro Gin, he is a nekomata. He has messy white hair making his ears and tail white. He also has red eyes and his pupils would turn into slits like a cat if he would reveal his cat parts. Apparently he hates devils because they are the reason why nekomatas are almost extinct.**

 **This is literally my first story. I already am a member for 1 or 2 years (I think?). I would really appreciate it if you would review the story so that I may know what I did wrong or whatever. You may also write some suggestions on what would happen to Gin. Also my updates would be completely random 'cause I'm still a student actually and would sometime be busy with homework also I would most of the time get in a slump and would need the help of other people to help me so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **I read your reviews and you said that I should not reincarnate Gin. Good thing I only needed minor changes in this chapter. I hope you would enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

Gin woke up on the floor in an unfamiliar room with a splitting headache and a painful feeling from his chest. He seems to be in some kind of storage room of some sort. While he was wondering how got there, he realized he was killed and wondered how he was alive now. He recalled seeing the two silhouettes from yesterday and remembered the vague words they said.

'He…. useful…. rook.'

'…. need…. training…. behave.'

"Oh fuck me! I'm now a fucking reincarnated devil. Great I'm one of those shitty devils now."

When he stood up he realized that he was wearing a collar around his neck that was tied to a leash.

"So now what, they're treating me like some pet."

He tried to rip his leash off only to find himself being electrocuted.

"Damn I'm like a helpless animal."

While Gin was trying to find ways to escape, the door opened and the devil, Rias came inside the room.

"Good you're awake."

"What are you so relieved about?! You fucking reincarnated me, collared me and tied me to a leash without asking for permission!" Gin stated angrily.

"Well it was the only way for us to control you. Also, I did not reincarnate you because I know that you would be pissed to no end if I were to reincarnate you. You were almost dead when we found you lying on the street last night but due to some miracle that you survived."

"I would have been happy dead rather than being saved by devils."

"I could not let you die, you were really strong. Also you are one of the few nekomata left today, so I should not carelessly leave you alone."

"Fine. I'll be grateful for that." Gin said dismissively.

"Now, can you remove this fucking leash off of me?"

"Not yet, I need to make sure you are calmed down before I let you go." Rias said much to Gin's displeasure.

Rias exited the room leaving Gin to ponder in his thoughts.

Gin concentrated his senjutsu and tried to disable the leash's defense mechanism. He even transformed into small white cat but the collar and leash was still attached to him. After many attempts he decided to give up and wait patiently for Rias to return.

After a few minutes, the door opened the little nekomata came inside the room.

"How are you doing?"

"I don't know."

"By the way my name is Koneko Toujou." She introduced herself. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Takehada Gin." He said flatly.

"Can I call you Gin-san?"

"Do whatever you want."

"Um… Gin-san are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Don't want any. I'd rather starve to death than being helped by that red haired bitch."

"That's not good. We are both the same, we should take care of each other."

"I'll be back with some food." She said while leaving the room.

Gin thought about how Koneko was happy to be Rias' servant because it was weird for a nekomata to be satisfied with a devil for it was them who annihilated their kind.

Koneko came back to the room with cookies and some warm milk and gave it to Gin.

"Th-thanks for the food." Gin said.

'Why am I stuttering? What is this warm feeling in my chest?'

"Hm? Gin-san what's wrong?" Koneko asked while tilting her head sideways.

"No-nothing!"

'Maybe I'm just hungry…. yeah that's it.'

"Koneko. Do you regret it?"

"Hm?"

"Do you regret being that devil's slave?"

"Gin-san, Rias senpai is not like that. She doesn't treat us as slaves, she treats us as family. So no, I really don't regret being in Rias senpai's peerage."

"Then why am I here collared and tied to a leash?"

"It's because of your hate of devils. Rias senpai thought that if you woke up, you might start acting violently because you were healed by her. I'm sure Rias senpai will remove those if you would calm down."

"I see…."

"Oh, Gin-san I need to leave. It's already time for me to do a contract."

"Okay, take care."

After Koneko left, Gin thought about what she said about Rias and thought that he might try being nice with them for a little while so that he could prove if what Koneko said was true.

After pondering with his thoughts a little while, Gin went to sleep.

* * *

Next Day

Gin woke up on the floor in the same room he was yesterday. Looking towards the door he saw Koneko, wrapped in a blanket, sleeping while sitting slumped on a wall. He admired her sleeping features and thought it was cute.

'Wait! Cute!? No no no I should not be having these types of thoughts. I need to concentrate on what I am going to do.'

Rias entered the room making Koneko, who was by the door, wake up.

"Takehada-san, since Koneko told me that you already calmed down yesterday I would remove your leash."

Rias walked up to Gin and removed his leash.

"What about the collar?"

"That would stay worn. Just in case you would get mad at us devils again."

"Tch. Fine, as long as I'm free to walk around now."

"Takehada-san please come with us to the lounge." Rias said as she walked outside with Koneko beside her.

Gin followed both of them and saw a Victorian-styled room with wooden panels in the walls. There was a wooden table placed near two couches. A small table was also placed in the center of the couches. He saw the people he who was with Rias when Issei got injured by fallen angel named Dohnaseek.

"Everyone this is Takehada Gin. A one of the few surviving nekomatas." Rias introduced me to everyone.

"Takehada-san everyone here are my servants but unlike other devils I treat each and every one of them as my family."

"This is my queen Himejima Akeno." She said pointing to the raven haired beauty.

"This is my knight, Yuuto Kiba." She said pointing to the blonde haired bishounen.

"This is Koneko Toujou, my rook." She said showing me the petite girl beside her.

"This is my newly reincarnated pawn, Hyoudou Issei." Pointing to the brown haired kid.

"And I am Rias Gremory, next heir of the Gremory family, their King." She said introducing herself.

"I hope that we would have an everlasting friendship." She said smiling.

'My days of living peacefully are over. What would happen next now that I'm involved with the devils? I'll just have to find out for myself.'

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter done! I'm really trying my best to actually follow the flow of the story trying to insert Gin as well. So I would appreciate some reviews so that I may know if I did a good job or something and I would do my best to please you guys. Also, I would need suggestions from you guys if my OC will follow most DxD stories which is having a harem, 'cause I was probably thinking that I would make Koneko my main and you guys would suggest if I would go for the harem or stick to my original plan. If you guys choose Gin having a harem, don't worry I haven't initiated any romantic feelings of Gin for Koneko.**

 **I know it must be boring hearing me leave some messages from you guys 'cause it's lengthy but please bear with it for now.**

 **So yeah, just wait for the next update and see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **3 chapters done in a row. I'm trying my best to update very frequently and I think it's too frequent. But anyways here's the third chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

After Gin was introduced to everyone, Issei came up to Gin.

"Can I call you Gin-san?" Issei asked Gin.

"Yeah, sure."

"So Gin-san, do you like breasts?"

"Wha-what kind of a question is that!?" Gin angrily said while blushing.

"What? I thought you like breasts."

"What makes you think that?"

"Nothing, just making assumptions."

"Don't make any stupid assumptions Issei-san."

Kiba walked up to Gin the two of them.

"Issei-san, can I borrow Takehara-kun for a moment?" Kiba asked politely.

"Fine." Issei grumbled.

Issei walked away dejectedly.

"Um…. Takehada-san."

"Just call me Gin."

"Ok Takehada-san, call me Kiba as well."

"Sure."

"Um…. Gin-san, when I saw you fight that stray devil Viser before, I was amazed by the level of skill that you showed. I was hoping that, if you don't mind, you could have a sparring match with me?"

"Hmmm, sure thing. This could help me improve my skills."

"Great, please follow me." Kiba said as he turned to walk outside.

Gin followed Kiba to the courtyard of the building. He saw that they were near a school.

'That place must be where the devils go to school.'

"Are you ready Gin-san?" Kiba said as he summoned his sword.

Gin concentrated Senjutsu into his hands.

"Ready when you are."

Kiba charged at Gin with his sword. Gin dodged to the left and punched Kiba's left shoulder, immobilizing it due to the Senjutsu.

"Tch. You really are fast Gin-san. Plus, you rendered my arm useless so that my strikes would get slower. But, I could still fight." Kiba said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Gin.

"Too slow Kiba-san." Gin said as he caught Kiba's arm and threw him into the forest.

After a few minutes Kiba emerged from the forest.

"I'm sure that you could not take anymore." Gin said while leaning on the building.

"Yeah, you really hit hard and fast. Let's go back inside." Kiba said as he went back inside the building.

When Gin went back inside, Rias called out to him.

"Takehada-san, I called the Student Council President and told her to enroll you to our school. So next week, Akeno and I would be your classmates."

"What! I'm going to school!" Gin shouted out of shock.

"I looked into your school record and found that you haven't finished high school yet." Rias said as she pulled out a folder filled with Gin's school record.

"Yeah sure, I didn't finish school. So what? Just because you saved my life doesn't mean that you need to control my lifestyle!"

"Going to school can give you an advantage you know? You can find a more stable and higher paying job when you finish school."

"Fine, but I don't have any money. I barely have enough for me to eat."

"Don't worry, I have all of your expenses covered. You can also leave your apartment and stay here in the clubroom until we can find you a suitable house."

* * *

 **Next Week**

Gin walked up to Kuoh High school with Rias and Akeno on each of his sides. Gin was wearing the school issued uniform which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Only Gin does not close his blazer leaving his dress shirt exposed. When they reached the school gates, they were greeted by a lot of people glaring at him.

"Our Onee-samas being tainted… Ahhh nooo!" The girls shouted.

"Damn that guy. He got them in the first try!" The guys shouted with jealousy in their voice.

'Tch. They're annoying. Just 'cause I'm walking with them doesn't I did something with them.'

Gin, along with Akeno and Rias went to their classroom. Gin was outside of the classroom waiting for him to be called by the homeroom teacher. When he was finally called, he went inside the classroom standing in front of the class.

"My name is Takehada Gin, I'll be your classmate from now on."

Gin heard hears the girls of the class whispering.

' **Hey, isn't he hot.'**

' **He looks so cold, maybe he could be our Ice Prince of Kuoh Academy'**

' **Sure, but I heard that he was walking with Rias-san and Akeno-san a while ago.'**

' **Awww…. But I want to get to know him.'**

' **Girls, those are just rumors. Later let's ask him if he is dating either one of them.'**

"Class, please keep quiet. Now Takehada-san please sit in that chair by the window."

Gin walked to the back and sat on his chair.

* * *

The class was uneventful until the break started. A lot of girls came swarming to Gin's seat and began asking him a lot of questions.

'Aaarrgh! These girls are annoying. It's my first day and they would swarm over to me just because of some stupid rumor.' Gin thought while having a calm face as not to destroy his first impression to the school.

"Heey! Gin-san…. Whoa. Damn you…. Getting the attention of the girls on your first day."

Issei, who was jealous of Gin charged into the group of girls trying to reach Gin. When the girls saw Issei pushing through the crowd, they screamed.

" **Aaahhh, Hyoudo-san touched me."**

" **Oh no, he's trying to reach Takehada-kun. Girls don't let him corrupt our Ice Prince's mind."**

Issei was beaten up by the girls. Thinking that he could not take any more he ran back to his classroom.

The girls satisfied with what they did went back to swarming Gin barraging him with questions.

Rias, who was annoyed at what was happening, broke the circle of girls as she explained why they were with him earlier. The girls dispersed with hopeful expressions and Gin heard some girls saying that they would be successful in making him theirs.

After waiting for the girls to leave, Rias turned to Gin.

"After school I will accompany you to the Student Council to introduce yourself to them."

"Sure." Gin said as he got up to buy some bread.

* * *

Class was again uneventful except for the girls trying to steal glances at me or even seducing me. After class, Rias walked up to my desk.

"Takehada-san, let's go."

"Yeah."

They walked to the Student Council in silence. It's due to the fact that Rias doesn't know what to say to Gin without making him angry. Once they reached the Student Council, they entered inside and Gin saw a violet eyed woman with black hair styled in a bob cut wearing glasses sitting in front of a table busy with paperwork. She looked up at the door and saw Gin and Rias standing there.

"Oh Rias, is this the person who entered today?"

"Yes, Sona. This is Takehada Gin."

"Takehada-san, this is Sona Shitori the Student Council President. Although that is just a fake name. She is a devil like me. Her real name is Sona Sitri, the next heir of the Sitri Clan."

"So basically, you devils run the entire school."

"Yes, that is correct." Sona replied.

"Just so you know Sitri-san, I'm just going to school so that I could get a better job. So don't drag me into your devil business. Understand?"

"Yes, I was informed of that by Rias."

"Well now that's settled, I'm going home."

Gin went to his temporary home, the Occult Research Club building. He entered and saw Koneko eating some sweets and Kiba drinking some tea. Gin greeted them and he went to his room. He changed his clothes and laid on the bed.

'Man I'm exhausted. I need to get used to this school. So much rowdiness happening here and there. Is this what's going to happen every day?' Gin thought before closing his eyes.

Little did he know Koneko was watching him all day worried. She went up to his sleeping form and cuddled his body. Thinking that she wants to stay like this for a little while, she closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter done. I'm sure you guys would be disappointed with the ending. I'm really sorry about that, I don't have any idea on how to end this chapter so I just thought about doing this. Also about the sparring match with Kiba I'm sure it was anti-climatic. I really don't have any experience in writing fight scenes. Anyways thanks for reading and please review this story so that I can improve it with the best of my ability.**

 **See you again on the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Due to me reading your reviews I decided to make a poll on whether Gin joins the Khaos Brigade or he stays with Rias and co. I decided to make it now for future references.**

* * *

Gin woke up in his room only to find a large bump underneath his covers. Lifting the blanket up, he saw Koneko cuddling onto his chest which Gin didn't find annoying but rather cute due to the expression she was showing. Gin stroked Koneko's hair which made her wake up. Realizing that Gin saw her sleeping with him, she immediately stood up.

"I'm sorry Gin-san I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Koneko-san. Also it really feels nice to have someone by your side."

Koneko blushed at what Gin said and excused herself out of the room.

'Why was she even in my room?'

"Now that's over, time to get ready for school."

Gin went to school and saw the usual routine, the girls staring at him during classes and seducing him when break starts while the boys stare at him in jealousy.

When class was over he went to the ORC clubroom. When he entered, he heard a sound and saw Rias slapping Issei. He decided to stand beside the other devils to see what is going on.

"Don't ever come near the church again Issei. The church is the territory of angels. A devil going near it is him practically saying 'Kill me.'

"But Buchou, I was just helping Asia-san. She was just lost."

"Issei, I won't repeat myself again."

"Ok, Buchou."

Gin thinking that it was the end of the conversation went back to his room. He changed his clothes and went outside. He bought some food from the convenience store. When he was about to head home he felt a weird atmosphere coming from one of the houses. He went to investigate and he saw a house whose door was open. He looked inside and saw a trail of blood leading to the living room. He also heard someone laughing manically. When he entered the living room, he saw Issei kneeling, with a wound on his legs, in front of a person who looks like an exorcist. He also saw a person nailed to the wall. Gin rushed to the exorcist and punched him in the face sending him flying to the wall.

"Ugh. Who the fuck are you?! Are you friends with that shitty devil over there?

"No matter, I will just kill you first since that shitty devil over there can't move." The exorcist said as he charged at Gin with a light sword in hand.

"Hmph. Let's see you try lowly exorcist."

Gin dodged every single attack the exorcist gave and threw a Senjutsu concentrated ball at him. The exorcist dodged the attack. When Gin was about to attack again a blonde haired nun entered the room and saw the blood mess inside. She was shocked at what happened and when she saw Issei she ran to him.

"Isse-san, what happened to you?"

"Haah? Oi, Asia do you know that shitty devil there?"

"Huh? Issei-san a devil?"

"Sorry Asia-san."

"Father Freed, please forgive Issei-san. Even if he is a devil, Isse-san is a good person." The nun named Asia begged.

"Asia, are you serious? We exorcist exist to kill shitty devils like him. Asking to spare him is outrageous."

"Get out of the way Asia."

"No."

"You're lucky they said that I couldn't kill you. So I'll just have to do with raping you." The exorcist named Freed said as he slashed open the nun's clothes.

'Damn that exorcist going as far to rape his companion, even if they are from the church.

Gin, who was annoyed at what was happening, charged at the exorcist before he could do anything to the nun.

"What the. How dare you, I was starting to have fun!"

Gin began continuously punching the exorcist in the face until the said exorcist managed to get Gin off of him.

"You son of a bitch! You destroyed my beautiful face."

"Your face wasn't even beautiful in the first place with that shit-eating grin you keep plastering on your face."

"Why you."

While the two were exchanging insults at each other, a magic circle appeared at the room and revealed Rias and her peerage.

"Issei!"

Rias faced the exorcist but was surprised when she saw Gin.

"Takehada-san, what happened?"

"I don't know. When I arrived here, Issei was already injured." Gin said while keeping eye contact with the exorcist.

"You. How dare you injure my beloved servant, for that, you shall pay!"

"Hehehehe. Looks like I'm outnumbered. I'll entertain you guys before the fallen ones arrive." Freed said as he attacked Gin.

"The fallen ones…. Kiba, get Issei. We're leaving."

"No! Buchou, please take Asia with us."

"Issei, I can't the magic circle can't transport anyone who is not a part of our peerage."

"Gin-san, please take Asia with you!"

"I can't Issei. Even if I want to, the fallen angels would follow me. I can't risk it." Gin said while clashing with Freed.

"No! Asia!" Issei said crying.

"Issei-san, thank you."

"Asiaaaa!" Issei shouted before they teleported.

"Hahaha. Looks like you were abandoned by your friends." Freed said while showing his shit-eating grin.

"Who said I was abandoned?" Gin said before he concentrated Senjutsu in his right hand and punched him in the stomach, disrupting his flow of Ki therefore immobilizing his body completely.

"Augh. I can't move."

"Good. Now stay there." Gin said as he ran away from the house before the fallen angels would arrive.

When Gin arrived at the clubroom he heard Issei arguing with Rias about not saving Asia.

"I'm going to save Asia!"

"I told you that it is too dangerous."

"I know I'm the weakest person here. I'm just a pawn also I don't have any talent in fighting."

Akeno walked up to Rias and whispered something to her.

"Issei, the pawn isn't the weakest piece. In fact it is the strongest. Just like chess, the pawn can promote itself into any piece except for King when it is in a place where the King sees as an enemy territory, like the church for example."

"Akeno and I have some business to attend to." Rias said as she and Akeno walked outside.

"I don't care what Buchou says I'm going there to save Asia!" Issei said as he headed for the door.

Gin, knowing what the other two are thinking, waited for them to speak up.

"Wait. We're coming with you." Kiba said as he and Koneko got ready to go with Issei.

"Yeah, we can't leave you alone or else something might happen." Gin said as he also got ready.

"Besides, Buchou already knows that you would go there despite her repeated warnings. That's why she explained to you the promotion skill of the pawn." Gin added

"Oh yeah, thanks Buchou. Alright let's go save Asia!" Issei said as they headed for the church.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter done! I'm sure that I ended the chapter correctly but just in case let me hear your reviews to know if you were satisfied with this chapter or not.**

 **As you can see I'm updating chapters really quickly as I have still free time. I'm not sure if I could update the story this fast in the future chapter. Time will tell.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Issei and the rest reached the entrance of the church. When they entered, they saw Freed waiting for them.

"Hehehe. I knew you shitty devils would come here, but I'm not letting you pass."

"I'll face him alone. You guys go ahead and save Asia."

"But-." Issei started to protest.

"Issei-kun, let's go. Gin-san can handle himself." Kiba said.

They ran past the crazy exorcist but Freed tried to stop them.

"Oh no you don't." Freed raised gun to shoot Issei.

"I'm not letting you do that!" Gin said as he kicked Freed's gun from his grasp.

"Fine. But don't expect to win. I'm gonna enjoy killing you slowly and painfully."

Gin revealed his cat ears and tail and concentrated Senjutsu around his body to create an aura of Touki.

"So you're just a cat eh? Then I'll make you cry out like a small kitten. Hahahaha." Freed said as he slashed his light sword towards Gin.

"Wha-!" The exorcist was shocked that Gin was able to grip the blade of his light sword without injuring himself.

"Heh. You thought that you can kill me with a toy like that." Gin smirked as he punched Freed in the gut causing him to fly towards the altar.

Gin ran towards Freed and stomped him multiple times until he was unconscious. At the same time that the exorcist went unconscious, Issei emerged from the basement holding a lifeless Asia in his arms.

"Issei! What happened?"

"Yuuma-san, she took Asia's Sacred Gear." Issei said with his voice filled with sadness.

"Finally, I have acquired that nun's Sacred Gear. Now, Azazel-sama will sure promote me." The fallen angel said.

'Azazel?' Gin thought.

"You! You killed Asia! What did she ever do to you?!" Issei said angrily.

"Ha! What can you do? Your Sacred Gear is only a twice critical."

"I don't care! I'll defeat you!" Issei shouted.

Suddenly his Sacred Gear glowed a bright red and transformed into a red gauntlet with scales and yellow spikes. The transformed Sacred Gear also has a green gem embedded on it.

"What happened?" The fallen angel stood dumbfounded at the transformation of the Sacred Gear.

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

 _BOOST!_

"You placed Asia in danger. She's a caring, happy and friendly person. She would never do something that would make you angry. So why... why would you have to kill her!"

 _BOOST!_

"You'll pay for hurting her!" Issei said as he ran up to the fallen angel and punched her, sending her flying out of the church.

Koneko dragged the fallen angel back into the church and tied her up.

Rias also entered the church via magic circle.

"Are you ready to be punished fallen angel?" Rias said.

"Hahaha. My back up would save me from you devils."

"You mean these three?" Rias said as Koneko retrieved three tied up and unconscious fallen angels.

"No way…."

"Rias, before you do something can I ask something from her?" Gin interjected.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Did Azazel really order you to eliminate Issei-san and take extract Asia's Sacred Gear?"

"Kokabiel-sama said to me that Azazel-sama ordered us to kill Hyoudou Issei before his Sacred Gear awakens."

"Hmph. You would believe what that battle-maniac says rather than hearing it from Azazel himself."

"What! Don't tell me that you met Azazel."

"Yeah, I met that Sacred Gear otaku. I was accepting jobs from him before becoming bored and stayed here in the human world."

"He said to me that he saw an interesting Sacred Gear in here and sent some of his men to keep watch on it because it might awaken prematurely and go berserk. Also that Sacred Gear was a Longinus and that Sacred Gear was sealed in Issei-san's body."

"What! But Kokabiel-samaa said-." The fallen angel still argued even if Gin stated out the facts.

"Seriously? You would still believe that Kokabiel, when all he does think is war, war, war. Why would he ask you to kill Issei? It's because he wanted to ignite another war by killing a human."

"No, no. We were deceived!"

"Rias untie them. They would not have been our enemies if they were not deceived."

"But, they killed Asia." Rias argued.

"I told you, they were not at fault. They were only following orders." Gin made himself clear.

"Fine." Rias gave in.

Gin started healing the three unconscious fallen angels until they were awake. He explained the situation to the three.

"You four should go back to Azazel and report to him about how you were deceived by Kokabiel by giving them fake orders and I'm sure Azazel would forgive you being the laid back governor he is. But first I need to take the Sacred Gear you took from Asia."

"How?"

"I'm going to try using my Senjutsu to forcefully extract the Sacred Gear from you."

Gin used his Senjutsu on the fallen angel's body and slowly the rings, which are the Sacred Gear of Asia, appeared. When the Sacred Gear was fully into view, Gin took the Sacred Gear and gave it to Rias.

The four fallen angels flew off to away going to the Underworld. The ORC members and Gin gathered around Issei mourning for Asia's death.

"Hmm…. maybe I could revive Asia by reincarnating her into a devil and returning her Sacred Gear in the process." Rias said to everyone especially Issei.

Everyone stepped back and looked at the reincarnation ritual Rias is performing. She gave Asia a bishop piece and then placed her Sacred Gear after. After a few seconds, Asia opened her eyes and saw everyone looking at her. Seeing that Asia was alive, Issei immediately hugged her tightly.

"Umm…. Iseei-kun? What's wrong?"

"Asia! I'm so happy that you are alive." Issei said while crying happily.

"Well now that everything is fine…. wait. Where's Freed?" Gin looked around the church searching for the crazy exorcist.

"He must have woken up and slipped away silently when we were busy with the fallen angels." Gin said as he regretted not finishing him off.

"We'll just have to deal with him when we see him again." Kiba said.

"For now, we'll just go back to the clubroom and welcome Asia to the family." Rias said as everyone went back to the clubroom.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Finally! Done with another chapter. I have followed the canon story except I made the four fallen angels live. I hope you are ok with it happening. If you are wondering if Gin is OP, the answer is no I won't make him OP I just made it look like it in the first few chapters because the enemies were still weak. Gin would need a lot of training to defeat the future enemies coming to challenge Rias and co. if he would stay with them.**

 **See you again in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

The day after the fallen angel incident, the ORC was welcoming the new bishop, Asia. She introduced herself as Asia Argento, a faithful disciple of God who was excommunicated from the church due to her healing an injured devil using her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. She was then going to other places until a fallen angel, who posed herself as an angel told her to go to the church here in Kuoh.

Now that Asia was reincarnated as a member of Rias' peerage, she would go to school as well. Gin went to the school. When break started, he got up from his seat to buy some bread. When he reached the stairs he saw Asia.

"Ah. Takehada-senpai."

"Just call me Gin. Anyway how's school for you Asia?"

"It's great senpai. I made new friends with class. Also I'm classmates with Issei-kun."

"That's great Asia. Well see you around." Gin said as he started to descend the stairs.

"Um…. Gin-senpai. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you called the Ice Prince by the girls here?"

"I…. ummm, I don't know how to answer that. Try asking the girls."

"Oh, ok. See you later Gin-senpai." Asia said as she walked away.

Gin reached the cafeteria and he saw the usual scene. The girls waiting for him and offering him some bread, to which Gin declines or ignores and buys some bread himself, making some of the girls sad and most of them would squeal in delight saying that he lives up to his title as the 'Ice Prince of Kuoh Academy'. After buying some bread, he ate it and went back to the classroom for the next class to begin.

* * *

When classes ended, Gin silently thanked himself for surviving another day without sleeping during class and went immediately to the clubroom and waited for the others to arrive. After a few minutes, Akeno entered the clubroom and saw Gin laying down on the sofa.

"Ara, ara. Gun-kun you're here early. Would you like some cup of tea?"

"Sure."

While Akeno was preparing tea. Kiba and Koneko entered the clubroom and saw Gin lounging on the couch.

"Oh, you're already here Gin-san." Kiba said as he walked to the opposite couch and sat on it while Koneko sat beside Gin and ate her usual sweets.

"Koneko, you're awfully eating a lot of sweets every day. Isn't it a bit bad for your health?"

"Gin-san, you're awfully concerned about Koneko. What happened to the two of you?"

"Ar, ara. Could it be Gin-kun has feelings for Koneko?" Akeno said as she served the teas.

"I-It isn't like that at all. I'm just…. Never mind."

"Hehehehe." Akeno laughed while Gin was staring at the ground with a small blush in his face.

After that conversation, they talked about random things until the rest arrived.

Rias sat her desk, as usual, and asked Asia about the different things she learned while she was still a nun.

"Everyone, I am so happy that I became a devil because I get to be with Issei-san a little longer but I somehow when I pray, I get a painful headache." Asia said as she tried to pray but got a severe headache instead.

"Hehehe Asia, you are a devil now, so you can't pray to God anymore."

"Oh, yeah that's right. Anyway, Rias-sempai, you said that if I could explain the different things I learned in the church. So, this is a Bible. This is where we read the word of God. I have a favorite verse, let me read it to you guys." Asia said as she opened the Bible but got another headache.

"Awawa, it hurts so much."

The others laughed at Asia for her clumsiness.

"Ah, this is the cross." She said as she uncovered a cross-shaped metallic object from a cloth.

"This is what we wear in the church. It could also be used for exorcism."

"And this is the holy water." Asia said as she retrieved a bottle filled with clear water.

"This is what we use when baptizing someone or giving the blessings. It can also burn a devil's skin just by touching it."

The devils payed attention to what Asia was saying especially Rias. Gin occasionally listened, just in case he needs to fight devils, but he mostly drank his tea and thought about something else.

When Asia was done explaining the different holy objects, the others went straight away to chatting with Asia. Gin went outside to train himself especially his stamina so that he won't get easily tired after using his swords.

By the time he was done, it was already nighttime. He went back inside the clubroom and saw that they were already finishing up their chat. The others went to do some contracts while Issei went home and Asia went to her room. Gin thinking it was time to rest, took a shower and went inside his room. He changed his clothes and laid down on the bed. When Gin was already asleep, a soft knock was heard from the door and it opened. Coming into the room was Koneko, who saw Gin fast asleep, went beside his bed.

"I'm sure it's alright to lay beside him before he wakes up tomorrow." Koneko said as she carefully slipped inside the blanket beside Gin.

"Besides we are the same species. We should stay close together and take care of each other" Koneko said as she closed her eyes and cuddled beside Gin.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry guys if I updated just now, I got a severe fever and could not think straight enough to continue this chapter. I'm not sure if this chapter is good enough for you guys, so please tell me if it did not suit your tastes and I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter.**

 **I'll be adding a new poll regarding the Rating Game between Rias and Riser. So I'll be leaving the decision to you guys if Gin should join as a temporary member or just stay as a spectator. I'll bring back the old poll once I'm done with the Riser Arc.**

 **That's it for me and see you next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Next Morning

Gin woke up in his bed but smelled something strange. He looked around his room, but found nothing. He went back to his bed and tried smelling the blanket. He smelled something like a girl's scent, which he found strange because he didn't invite any girls to his room last night. Unless someone sneaked into his room and laid down next to him. He thought about who could be the one who sneaked inside yesterday.

'It must be Koneko since she was the one who slept next to me last night. I better ask her later just to make sure.'

When Gin entered the clubroom, and saw Rias and her peerage except Issei, a silver-haired woman wearing a maid outfit and a blonde-haired man wearing a suit.

"What's going on here?" Gin asked, questioning the situation he is seeing.

"Hey Rias, who's that person there?" The man in the suit said.

"That is Takehaada Gin. He is one of the few surviving nekomatas."

"A nekomata? Is he one of your servants?"

"No, he isn't."

"Well, you shouldn't be here. This is only for high-class devils like myself and Rias. It has no such place such as yourself."

"Let Gin stay, as he is a member of the Occult Research Club."

'A member? I didn't say anything about joining this club.' Gin thought but did not voice his opinion as to get more information on wat is going on.

"Fine, if that is Rias' wish."

Suddenly the door opened and Issei entered the room. When he saw Rias and immediately blushed. Gin wondered about Issei's odd behavior but decided to ask later after the situation is finished.

"Hey, Buchou who is this guy here?"

"That is Riser Phenex, next head of the Phenex Clan."

"So what's he doing here?" Issei asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Phenex-sama is here for the engagement of Rias-sama." The maid said.

"What! I'm not handing over Buchou to you!"

"Hahahaha. What are you going to do? You cannot defeat a Phenex especially when you are just a low-class devil." Riser said mockingly.

"You're a Phenex right? Ha. To me, you look like a Yakitori." Issei said insulting the Phenex heir.

"Phenex-sama, Hyoudou-sama that is enough. If this continues I may resort to force." The maid said calmly

"Hmph. Even I am scared at the Strongest Queen. Now, Rias accept the engagement already. It's what's best for our families."

"I already said that I'm not marrying you."

"Do you really wish to destroy your household? There are only a few pureblooded devils left and this engagement is going to make sure that your household would not be destroyed."

"I do not want to destroy my household."

"So that means-"

"But, I want to choose the person I will marry." Rias said interrupting Riser.

'This is taking too long I need to end this conversation.'

"Is there any way to settle this?" Gin asked the maid.

"Lord Gremory and Sirzechs-sama said that if Rias-sama does not accept the engagement, an unofficial Rating Game will take place."

"What!" Rias shouted.

"Fine, I'll accept the Rating Game. It's the only way out of this engagement."

"Hehehehe. Rias, are you aware that you only have an incomplete set of pieces while I have a full 15 of them." Riser smugly said as he summoned a magic circle which revealed 15 beautiful girls.

"Whoa! So many girls!" Issei happily said as he witnessed the entrance of the girls.

"Uwaaaa! I'm so envious."

"Hey Rias, your Servant-kun is crying while looking at me."

"It's his dream to have a harem."

"Hahahahaha. You can only dream, but you can never achieve this." Riser said as he grabbed the breasts of a girl and kissed another.

"Damn you. I'm sure that even if you marry Buchou you would still go to other girls for pleasure." Issei said.

"I'll just beat you right now. No need for that stupid Rating Game." Issei said as he summoned his Sacred Gear and charged at Riser.

"Mira"

A short girl with blue hair tied into four ponytails holding a wooden staff jumped in front of Issei and hit him in the stomach causing him to fall on the floor.

"That is Mira, my pawn, she is the weakest of my group but she defeated you in one strike."

Gin walked towards Issei and helped him stand.

"That's what you get for being reckless." Gin said as they walked back to the others.

"I'll be giving you a week, no, ten days to prepare for the Rating Game. Be grateful for the time you have been given, use it wisely." Riser said as he walked towards his peerage and teleported away.

"Now that the arrangements are now settled, I will be reporting back to Sirzechs-sama. Excuse me." The maid said before teleporting away.

"Now we have ten days to prepare for the Rating Game."

"Buchou, we won't let that Yakitori beat us!" Issei said positively.

"Yes, that's why tomorrow, we'll be going to the mountains to train for three days. Takehada-san, would you like to come with us?"

"Sure, I want to train my body more in case something happens."

"Alright. Everyone you're free to do whatever you want today."

'Looks like I need to pack my things for tomorrow's trip.' Gin thought as he went back to his room.

 **A/N**

 **I'm really sorry for the delay. I was really bedridden for my fever and I just recovered. Sorry if the chapter is short, I didn't know what to put. As you can see I'm already starting the Riser Arc so next chapter would be their training.**

 **I would make the training 2 chapters and I would like some ideas on how to go about these chapters PM me if you would like.**

 **Also the poll would be closed after chapter 9. So far, only 4 were able to vote. Please I encourage you to vote on the poll (It could be seen in my profile).**

 **So please review and see you again next chapter.**


End file.
